protect that which is beautiful
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: a hunter who is captivated by the survivor named Zoey, after seeing her the hunter decides it must do all it can to help her avoid its infected brethren, though it proves challenging when she wants him dead. i do not own anything in this story. RnR please
1. enter the hunter mind

Protect that which is beautiful

Summary

A story from the POV of hunter who is captivated by the survivor named Zoey, after seeing her the hunter decides it must do all it can to help her avoid its infected brethren, though it proves challenging when she wants him dead, as does her group, but the hunter only takes a another challenge to overcome…

Takes place during the 'No Mercy' campaign

Chapter 1: enter the hunter mind

3rd person view

A lone hunter jumped from a roof to another, its landings nearly soundless to the human ears, his black hooded sweater torn and worn from his life as a infected "_a special infected…_" the hunter noted to himself as he prowled the roof tops looking for a way to feed himself, eating other infected was enough, but they tasted awful, this hunter needed warm, untainted human flesh to slate his hunger to the fullest, his grey eyes looked over the city, he had run low on humans since some time ago, they were scarce now, most likely dead or turned.

Slowly the hunter heard the distant sobbing of a sister infected…

Hunter POV

I heard it run over the distance, the sobbing of a sister infected, a sad creature who did not wish to kill, but never allowed others close enough to her, only her brothers, she wished loneliness for herself, slowly I turned to her direction where her crying came from, then, a gust of wind carried a smell into my nostrils, my eyes snapped open at the familiar scent "_untainted humans…_" my mind registered and I licked my lips, my hunger had not been sated for awhile now, since my transformation, I had lost all sense of time and memory "_heh…I don't even remember my name_" I thought bitterly as I turned to the scent, suddenly a yell and scream of my sister broke into the night, the howls of my infected brothers following, they had found the humans! "_I'll be damned if they take my food from me!!!_" I thought angrily as I leapt from my perch on the roof and onto the ground with little sound, quickly breaking into a run I focused on the hunt.

Several minutes later

"stick together!" I turned to the corner and stopped, my brothers were crowding the narrow passage, gritting my sharpened teeth in annoyance I looked to the roof, jumping on a pipe I began my ascent, suddenly a roar of a long tongue came, so, I had competition for my meal "_no matter, I am not the hunter for no reason_" I thought smugly as made it to the top "Hang on!" a loud shot echoed and the dying scream of the long tongue informed me this prey was more adept at defending themselves then most, quickly and quietly I snuck to the edge and saw the humans holding her their ground fairly well against my weaker brothers and sisters, I tilted my head when the female threw a blinking red object, immediately my brothers and sisters followed it and clawed at it "_a decoy perhaps?_" I asked myself mentally, till suddenly my brothers and sisters were engulfed in flames and the loudest noise came from the object, I flinched as my ears felt a sting of pain.

I looked again and saw my brothers and sisters reduced to nothing "_not a decoy, a trap, clever…_" were my fascinated thoughts, this prey was truly a challenge, suddenly the whirling of a flying machine made its way over head, I looked up and was briefly puzzled as to why a machine was here, this city was abandoned to us infected, where any who stayed were turned or killed to slate our hunger, suddenly, I saw my chance, the dark one had split from the group and was running after the machine "_odd thing to do…_" were my thoughts, he could not fly, so why chase it? Shaking my head to clear it I growled lowly and leapt after him, he really was determined to escape his fate, but he was foolish to run into area, grabbing a ledge I prepared to jump him, I would have to make this quick, briefly I noticed a blinking machine near him, I would have to be careful of that otherwise my brethren would come running and might challenge me for my meat.

"damnit!" the human swore as I smirked under my hood and leapt, he slowly turned and his eyes widened in shock as I reached him, knocking him to the ground and sliding somewhat we came to a halt and I slashed his rib quickly with my right, bringing my left down I slashed across his chest, but his bones took the impact "_just die!_" I thought annoyed as I hissed in annoyance as he tried to fight me off to his wasted attempts, I raised my right clawed hand and licked my lips "_this should do, I'll aim for his neck_" I thought, that would kill the human quickly and quietly, suddenly I was knocked off my prey by someone, I turned and was met with metal entering my body, tearing my flesh.

Hissing and growling in pain as my enemy continued their assault, it stopped, I was on the blinking machine, I looked at the dark one and he was looking and pointing a weapon at me, it was then and there I knew my life and purpose had ended…

'Click'

He gasped and looked at the weapon "_it was empty! Perfect_" I thought as I quickly kicked my other attacker away, with a soft grunt I turned and saw I had kicked the female, but then for a few seconds time stood still, I had only caught of glimpse of her face, but what I did see was flawless, if not a little dirt covered, her brown eyes seemed stunned as she fell back and her hair was well kept, despite her situation as a surviving human, suddenly a word, one word floated to my head and was engraved into my mind "_beautiful_…" but it did not last, she was recovered and about to take aim before I quickly brought a closed fist onto the machine, it began making that painful sound, I hissed in pain but she also gasped and fired at me, I managed to dodge and broke into a run for another narrow passage, I was in no condition to hunt, she had wounded me, badly, and the howls of my brethren were getting louder, slowly I leaned my head past the corner and saw them grouping together.

The one who stunned was too far for me to see her clearly, I hissed in annoyance as more of my brethren came running, but then I heard it, the growls and roar of my most feared and brutal brother, a titan, I turned sharply and saw it ripping through anything in its path its growls and roars all spilling one word 'kill' it charged by me and rushed the survivors, I then knew they were finished, no one survived my titan brothers wrath, I turned to leave, but a feeling stopped me, as wounded as I was, I thought it was the pain, but if came from my chest, where my heart was, I felt something "_regret? Sadness? Pity? What is this?_" my thoughts were interrupted as loud shots were echoing, I smirked "they chose to fight" I said, but to ay human it was a growl and some hisses.

My brothers roar echoed and I suddenly found myself climbing into the roof via a pipe, I quickly reached the top and chased the sounds, I ended up above the chase, they were being chased relentlessly, I leapt and landed on another building and saw her, the human female who stunned me, she was climbing to reach the roof tops on a metal staircase, it was then her group followed, the warrior stood his ground and waited for my titan brother, I smirked "_brave, but foolish_" I thought amused as I leapt closer to the female, she didn't notice it seemed as she continued shooting down at my brethren, I kept my breathing low as to not create a growl or hiss, slowly I could smell her, she smelt of sweat and blood, but the sweet scent underneath made its way into my nose as well, and I felt at peace, so much I almost allow a hiss of relaxation, catching my mistake I shook my head and stared at her one last time before turning and leaving quietly her yells to her group followed.

Then I froze as her scream echoed and I turned sharply to see her nearly falling off onto the ground and my titan brother, instantly I stood up and growled, before breaking into a sprint and leaping at her, she gasped I landed beside her and grabbed her back and tossed her to her group, but not before I took a good smell of her scent "Zoey!" the dark one yelled as my titan brother roared and the metal stairs gave way to our weight, falling I turned over and when my titan brother hit the ground he was silenced, I saw the ground coming faster, when I hit I fell into darkness…

End of chapter 1.

What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Even?


	2. The hunt begins

Protect that which is beautiful

AN: I know what the infected are called, but the Hunter simply refers to the Tank as Titan, and Smoker is referred to as Long tongue, Boomer is large one, Witch, still thinking on that.

Chapter 2: The hunt begins

3rd person view

Our black hooded hunter was lying on the rubble unconscious, even in its state the hunter wounds were healing, meaning his less serious wounds were now gone, but the gunshots would take longer to heal.

Slowly the growled

Hunter POV

As I awoke, I felt a large amount of pain course through me, Though I guess I was would have been a lot off worse if it wasn't for my ability to heal quickly, growling lowly as I supported myself with an arm, shakily I stood upright, my breaths coming out in short gasps "_this…hurts…_" I thought as I sniffed the air, looking for it.

"_found it…_" the particular scent of the one I seek, the female human who caused me, well most of these injuries, still, something about her intrigues me, her scent is feint, meaning…

I growled in anger, she was moving away "_slowly though, if I move too much in my state, I might end up worse then I already am…heh, another challenge_" I thought as I howled and leapt onto a pipe and began my hunt, all I had to do was follow her scent, and I'll find her.

I glanced around and hissed in annoyance "_figures…there is always a problem in the hunt…and this, is one big problem…_" I stared at the empty dent in the ground that my Titan brother should have been laying, then again, if I could survive the fall, no doubt he could have, and he is one to hold grudges.

"_looks like time, and my own brother are going to hinder me in this hunt…no matter_" I let a smirk play onto my face as I licked my lips "_more challenging the hunt, the sweeter the spoils_" wit those thoughts I was on a pipe and sniffing the air, trying to find the basic direction my prey would've taken, finding the scent I sighed in relaxation, then snapped back and growled in annoyance, before jumping on another roof and giving chase.

Survivors- Zoey POV

I was really starting to miss my dorm room right now…where there was no infected, no snoring Francis, just me, my video collection of horror films and a bowl of popcorn at my side while I scared myself further into the blankets.

And most of all, no strange Hunters who randomly save you, at least, I think that Hunter saved me, I had been thinking on this too hard, but still, it could have bit me or tossed me over, instead it landed beside me and tossed me to the others while it fell with the tank, it either tried to grab me, but as it did, it pushed me away by accident, or it really meant to save me from falling…both are unlikely, but also likely…"_okay, I better stop this chain of thought before I give myself a headache_" I thought as I absently shot a infected in the head with my pistols.

Me and Bill were holding our ground inside a large room of an apartment building before we hit the subway station, I didn't like tunnels, dark and lot of places to hide down there for infected, the after a days rest me, Bill, Louis and Francis were at it again, are routine of running and gunning through hordes of infected people who wanna kill and eat us.

After waking up to Francis' snoring, I decided to check if the tank and hunter had died in the fall, but when I peaked over the tank was gone, and the hunter was still there, it wasn't moving so it must be dead…"_I just jinxed myself there I think_" with that thought I cringed as some blood got on my jacket, from an infected being too close when I shot her head.

"come on guys! Safe house!" Francis called us as he and Louis covered the red reinforced steel door where we could rest before moving into the subways station…shivering at a chill that went down my spine, it was a small warning that something was going to happen, good or bad, but something.

But I was REALLY starting to miss my dorm room…and slow zombies…

Hunter POV

Progress was slow I catching up to them, but I did, there they stood, holding their ground against my brother and sisters to great affect, and looks like they were intending to rest inside that room with the red door, which worked in my advantage, meaning I could rest more and she would be safe from anyone else "_you belong to me now human…_" I glared as she was wrapped in a long tongue's…well tongue, jumping up I followed it and a across from me was a long tongue, looking about to ready to enjoy a good meal, were it ay other human I would have allowed it…

But it was not, it was her "_oh no long tongue, she is off limits to other besides me_" I thought with a smirk as I sprinted and at the peak of the sprint I jumped across the small street and onto the long tongue, who let go of the human and was now trying to force me off, but its claws were not made for close killing…

"_not like mine…hehe, you may taste bad, but still, I need my strength_" I thought raising my hand, claws outstretched, then with a final growl my attack began.

Zoey POV

I thought I was going die there, I was about to enter the safe house when I was gripped by a smoker's tongue and dragged away, Francis and Bill covering me as infected tried to get a meal from me while I was dragged, but suddenly the tongue let go, shortly after the air was filled with the most horrible screaming or yelling, like someone was being ripped apart slowly, it made me flinch.

As I stood and glanced around, I saw it, that same hunter from the night before, he stood on top of a building, I couldn't make out any details, but there was a definite cloud of smoke where he was, meaning "_he killed the smoker? Why would an infected kill another infected? Food?_" while I was thinking I looked again and it was gone, making me go into alert, if he saw me, he might be trying to get a good angle to pounce me, turning I ran back to the others.

I was greeted by the worried face of Bill "good God Zoey, thought we lost you there" he stated with a tone of haste, Francis followed close behind him and smiled a little "old man, it would take something a lot worse then some dumb smoker to do in Zoey, now come on, lets get to the safe house and rest" he turned and walked away towards the safe house.

"coming!" me and bill called going after him, but I felt as if I was being watched…most likely I was.

Hunter POV

I smirked as she ran towards her safe haven "_not even a thank you? I'm hurt…but that's okay, the amusement in this hunt is more then enough for me, don't worry my special prey, I won't allow harm to come to you_" I chuckled lowly as I felt the blood from the long tongue run down my neck, with a sprint I jumped from roof to roof, I would wait until they moved before I continue my hunt.

After finding a suitable place that was nearby the humans, and safe to sleep in, I crawled into a corner and curled up, some of my wounds still hindered me, and that I could not allow, slowly my thoughts drifted to the human female, she was indeed strong for her kind, excellent fighter, smart enough to survive this long, beautiful and above all "_all mine, she belongs to me, as long as she proves to be entertaining…_" I thought with a small yawn

"_and I protect that which is mine human…so sleep well, we'll play again as soon as we're both rested_" I thought letting myself fall into slumber.

End of chapter 2...I hope this was good, its good to see this story is getting good reviews, thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and alerting.

Till next chapter.

PS. I do not type the Zoey POV, I leave that someone else on my end, so i guess you could call this a joint effort.


	3. The Encounter

Chapter 3: The encounter.

I awoke early, simple cause a slight sound caused me to stir from very peaceful slumber, when I glanced from hiding spot, I noticed my special prey was wondering outside her safe haven…

This move was interesting to say the least, as they normally stayed together at all times, growling I stretched and flexed my clawed fingers, my wounds had healed now, thanks to a good, but horribly tasting, dinner.

Jumping and landing on another roof top closer to the human female I could here something coming from her, straining my ears I listened intently, but I could still not hear nothing.

With a sharp hiss I leapt onto the ground level nearby some dumpsters, out of sight, but within hearing range "Mom…dad…" I could faintly.

"_mom?…mother, dad?…father…hmm_" I began to slowly approach her from behind, careful to not hit, tip or touch anything that could cause my position to be compromised.

When I was close enough, her voice and words were clear to me as she was, her shoulders were shaking, and she kept making choking noises…

She was crying, crying for some memory or dream "_no doubt for her parents…_" I thought easing slightly, the more I listened to her quiet sobbing, the more some feeling grew within me, a feeling I could not pinpoint.

This feeling, it confused me, and I hated it, I am the Hunter, I am never confused, I am sure in everything! Everything!

I growled and then mentally kicked myself.

**Zoey POV**

I woke up more of less feeling like complete trash, my nightmare was heart wrenching, I could still see it…

_**Nightmare**_

_I ran and ran! Nothing I could do! I had to get away! Or I was going to die!_

_Turning to look over my shoulder I saw them, the glowing red eyes, and they were gaining on me, I had nothing to defend myself with._

"_Francis! Bill! Louis! Where are you!!?" I called in the hopes of my friends coming to help me, but my yelling only seemed to make the infected chasing me run faster._

"_Anybody!" I all but screamed, but then I tripped, on something I didn't see, turning and trying to get up I was pinned down, there it was, staring at me in the eyes…two glowing red eyes of a hunter, this hunter growled, its putrid breath making me gag._

_It growled again and raised its clawed hand, I was going to die…then with a thud another hunter stood above me, its hand also raised, perfect…I was a meal for two…I closed my eyes as the standing hunter's claws fell and…_

_**End nightmare**_

I was trying to wipe from my mind, but it was so horrifying, so real, I'll admit, watching horrors movies in my dorm made me less impacted by those things but still, my dad-…

My eyes widened "_mom…dad…_" I felt a sob coming, but kept it back, I wasn't going to cry, my parents must be alright, the infection could not have gotten so far as to reach them…right?

Still, worry and sadness still ate at me, I missed them, feared for them and their safety, I couldn't hold the sobs that escaped my mouth in those few seconds…I just had to cry, even for a moment.

A deep growl alerted me, it was close, with a gasp I turned!

**Hunter POV**

I hear her take a sharp breath and turned quickly to see me crouched their, in all my days of hunting, I had made a mistake at this perfect moment, her eyes red from her crying, and from what I could tell, she was unarmed.

That angered me more, had I not been around she might have been killed, how could she be so careless?!

But, I was also in a perfect position to have some fun "_better make the slight chance last while I can_" I thought letting a smirk come onto my face, with a small growl I took a step forward, and she took one back.

I felt the need to chuckle, but I didn't, a few more steps, and for each she took one back, until…

She hit a wall, her back to the wall and nowhere to go, I growled and began to stand slowly as she looked terrified and her eyes were darting everywhere, looking for a way to escape me "_but nowhere to go my prey, you're trapped_" I thought now standing tall, and I was tall, well, taller then her.

With a burst of speed I was within feet of her, my arms to her left and right, blocking any escapes, she was now trying to move farther back, if she had the strength, I'm sure she would have broke through the wall.

I raised my clawed hand, causing her to flinch slightly, I then chuckled softly "please don't kill me" she murmured lowly "or at least let it be quick…" she added, much to my amusement.

With a small growl I traced a claw over her cheek, and she flinched at the contact, I smirked "_if I was going to kill you…you'd be dead by now_" I thought smugly.

I traced the claw to under her eye right eye, which was slowly opening "please…" she begged slightly.

Her reactions, no matter how small, amused me to no end.

Wiping a stray tear from under eyes I chuckled loudly, my shoulders shaking slightly, she must have noticed this…

Cause I felt an extreme large amount of pain shoot from my lower body, hissing I fell over and clutched myself "_That! That filthy little!_" I thought angrily as she ran to the safe haven, I glared after her as she shut the door loudly, I could hear the other humans beginning to wake cause of the sound, meaning it was time for me to go.

With growl I stood and leapt up onto a pipe, and made it to the roof, with a final glance I turned and went a safe distance away, close enough to smell her, but far enough to avoid being killed by their weapons.

**End of chapter 3. There's the third chapter.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited and alerted, till the next chapter.**


	4. Seeker

**Protect that which is Beautiful**

**Drake Hellion: sorry for the late update, I was busy with other projects, but here it is.**

**Chapter 4: Seeker.**

The black hooded hunter was leaping from building to building, he had been in a particularly bad mood since the encounter with the human, but he was also more determined to continue the hunt, and he would.

Hunter POV

I growled angrily, breaking into a sprint and then jumping to another building and landing softly, I turned to a slight sound in the distance, it got louder, then, it came to me _Another hunter!_ I thought crouching low and glaring around, looking for anything suspicious or out of place, growling I began to move slowly, the howl told me everything, the hunter nearby was hungry and willing to attack me for its meal.

I howled and then a weight hit my back, causing me to fall forward onto the roof of the building, I felt a claw swipe at my back, tearing into me, I hissed and with a fierce growl I leapt back, the weight still on my back, into the air and on my back, causing whatever was on me to let go, turning I was met with another hunter, this one I could was inexperienced and still new to the hunt, as he was still shaking his head to clear it.

He finally stopped and glared at me, he only had one eye, and it glowed a brilliant green, different from most of the others, I stood and howled loudly "Leave…now" I warned in my own words.

The hunter didn't respond and instead leapt at me again, the same howl that let the humans know, I easily ducked and he flew right over me and into the wall behind me, it would have been funny had it not been so pathetic "This is sad…" I growled "you're not even worth killing!" I howled and turned, breaking into a sprint I leapt _Annoying pest_ I thought idly.

Another howl I barely had time to register before I was tackled mid leap and forced to fall to the ground below, which was a very high fall, with a howl I hit the metal box and the ground with a small thud, I felt something else hit the ground a few ways away, shakily standing, which was tough as I it hurt to even move slightly, I saw the same hunter "What…" I growled lowly "Is wrong with you??!!" I howled.

Running against the pain I grabbed the young hunter by the front of the shirt and raised him up with slight ease "You could have killed both of us!" I growled and slashed his stomach with my free hand, not enough to kill him, but enough to draw blood "You fool!" my claws cut into his right shoulder "Disgrace!" I slammed him into the ground, my anger boiling.

He coughed and raised his hand in a sign of surrender "I give…" he hissed in pain, blood leaving his mouth "Just leave me and go…" he barked, his voice finder anger and hate, I despised that tone, with a growl I picked him again.

"And who!" I slashed his stomach again "Are you!!!" I threw him a good distance and ran at him, my claws on the wall ringing as I ran with them sparking "to order me!!?!" swiped him across the face and he fell back some few feet motionless.

_Little fool_ I thought, walking forward calmly, it still hurt to move, but it lessened after my little venting.

Click…

I leapt to the side and narrowed dodged the metal slugs of the human weapons, "ah hell! I missed him!" a definite human voice yelled "Reloading!"

"I've got him covered Francis!" another, more aged voice yelled, I knew the voice, the human group I hunted.

_How could I have not smelled them?!_ were my thoughts, and now I was in a mess cause of that little nuisance I just killed, with growl I peeked the corner, just barely seeing the four of them before the old man fired at me, forcing me back into my cover.

I could hear their foot steps getting closer, with a thumping heart rate and a last ditch effort I shot from my cover, hearing shots ring out, by then I turned fully and rushed the group, moving from side to side and ducking in swerves "Holy sh-!" the dark one yelled as I tackled him into the old man, knocking them both to the ground, hearing the click of a weapon to my left, my hand instinctively reached and grabbed the barrel of the weapon and moved it away, a split second before it fired into the wall.

With a jerk I got it from the one who missed me in the beginning, I tossed it aside and raised my clawed hand, but he was quicker and landed a solid punch on my face, making me stagger back somewhat, then he punched my stomach, I hissed and caught his next punch that was aimed for my face, he looked stunned.

I smirked and grabbed his other arm, forcing my claws to sink into the flash and tossed him onto the dark who was just getting back with the old man, causing them to fall back yet again, then with a loud shot I staggered forward and ducked as another rang out, hitting the wall, I turned and glared at my special prey, _Pay back time!_ I thought and closed the distance in a burst of speed, knocking the weapon from her hand I ducked under punch and went behind her with one of her arms in my grasp, sinking my claws into her other shoulder, she hissed in pain slightly.

I stared from over her shoulder, by breath by her ear and her scent flooding my senses, with a feral growled I held her slightly closer, seeing that the other three were up and aiming at me, but were unwilling to shoot through her to get to me "Now, now, don't do anything stupid" the old man said, his face serious.

The dark one aimed slightly, then lowered his gun again, not ready to risk a shot "I can't get a shot!" he stated.

The last sighed but kept his weapon on me and my prey "let her go!" he smirked "and I'll make it quick" he boasted, I would have taken that little threat, but I was outnumbered out armed.

"Let her go!" the old man yelled, his weapon steadier then the others, he was most accurate next to the one in my hold.

I smirked and lowered my head lower, with a small chuckle I let my tongue slip over the cheek of my special prey, she gasped and then inched away from it, with caused her to hiss in pain as my claws were still dug into her shoulder, she tasted of dirt and sweat "Let go of my you sick freak!" she hissed, her voice mixed fear with anger.

The other three looked a little disgusted, but didn't fire, I began walking backwards slowly, taking her with me each step, they followed, I could lead them on, but the smell of my brethren was getting closer, so I had to make this quick, deciding another taste of my special prey would be good before I end this visit I lowered my head and stuck my tongue out again but…

"Rarrrg!!!" I saw the wall down the allay break into dust as a large figure ran from the dust towards us.

"Tank!" the dark one yelled in a panic.

_Titan!_ I thought, my cool state destroyed and replaced with fear and something else.

**End of chapter 4!**


	5. Wanting

**Protect that which is Beautiful**

**Drake Hellion: Updated! At long last!**

**Chapter 5: wanting**

The massive tank roared as it neared the survivors and the hunter "Shit! We gotta run!" Francis yelled as he took advantage of the Hunters slight shock and bumped into Zoey, making the hunter let go he grabbed her wrist and they ran for it.

* * *

(Hunter POV)

I fell back as the warrior pushed me to the ground and grab my special prey then run from the titan. Feeling a sense of possessiveness come over me I growled and leapt onto pipe and watched as the titan ran by to chase them.

_They won't get far…_ I thought coldly _I should see how far they get before the titan gets them_ with that thought I leapt across a roof top onto another, keeping my distance in case they wanted to shoot at me again. As I glanced around I could already see the commotion getting the attention of several other of my brethren.

_This is going to get interesting quickly_ I licked my lips and nearly growled in delight when I tasted my special prey slightly. Quickly shaking my head to clear it I followed all the while hearing shots and roars as they ran from my brethren and from the looks of it this chase would be over quickly.

I continued to watch till I saw the warrior was still holding MY special prey, and that simply did not do for me. _I'm going to kill that human for touching what's mine!_ I thought angrily and leapt after them.

As the chase continued I had to admire their stamina to run so long. "Shit shit shit!" the dark one yelled as he opened a door to a building and they all gathered inside and closed it. That made me chuckle _Do they really think that will stop the titan?…_ I shook my head and decided to take action _If my titan brother isn't going to stop interfering in my hunt…he'll be removed_ I leapt onto the building roof where they were hiding.

Breaking a window I crawled inside and sniffed the air and was satisfied with my findings _They're still in here_ I smirked _perfect_ I crouched and made myself steps silent as I stalked the halls of the dark building, there were no lights and very few fires to provide any lights.

With a slight growl I reached a closed door. Standing I raised my foot and gave it a powerful kick! Knocking it to the floor with a loud thud that echoed across the shadowed halls "Guess I didn't knock." I growled in a chuckle as I crouched again and kept moving through the building until I found them…found her.

I faintly wondered why I had the sudden impulse to find her…_Maybe its one of those things were you get a taste and can't help but want more?_ that thought didn't help me. It just meant I would be following her for as long as I or she lived.

When a sudden knocking caught my attention I shot into a nearby closet and watched as the human party ran by, thankfully they didn't notice me "A mistake they'll regret" I chuckled then shut up as I heard the titan coming, needing no further motives I got the hell outta there.

I broke into another room and then jumped out the nearest window onto the street below. I landed in a low crouch as I growled from the slight pain of the landing in such an awkward position "That was pretty badass…" I snapped my head to the right and saw the four humans aiming at me _Damnit…just Damnit_ I thought

* * *

(Zoey POV)

We have just cleared the building and that tank…Persistent! Tank was still chasing us and now to top it all off there was a hunter stalking me! A hunter! "That was pretty badass…" Francis remarked as we watched the Hunter land rather gracefully and growl lowly as he stared at us.

"Should we shoot him?" Louis asked.

Francis rolled his eyes "No, lets be friends and maybe he won't rip our throats out." he sarcastically replied and lifted his auto shotgun to aim "Of course we shoot him!" he finished with a smirk.

I raised my rifle and aimed for the center of the Hunter _This is the same one that had the…ugh…guts to lick me! He's gonna get it now_ I thought as I gently began to pull the trigger

"Oh shit!" Louis yelled as he turned to me before I felt a sharp pain in my back and was sent skyward, I saw the ground coming and waited for the impact, but something caught me.

My eyes were closed so I didn't see who, but I felt the impact with the ground and slight skidding noise as we must have hit and slid on the pavement. Cracking an eye open I gasped and moved away from the THING that had caught me "You!" I nearly shouted as I stood, but yelped in pain when I felt a stinging pain in my ankle.

I sat down and lifted my jeans and socks to see it was bright red _I must have sprained or something during the fall! at least its not broken_ I thought, then regretted it cause even if it wasn't broken I was still gonna be tank food or Hunter chow. "Speaking of hunters." I muttered and saw that the Hunter was still struggling to get up. But with a growl he leapt onto his feet and stared at me.

"Oh crap…Oh crap!" I reached for my pistol and when I pulled it out I tried to aim, but the Hunter closed the distance and grabbed my hand with the gun and pushed it away from him "Leave me alone!" I yelled in its face then it just smirked…smirked?…_Do hunters smirk?_ I idly thought.

Before getting answer the Hunter quickly lifted me and jumped onto a lower roof and then a higher one as the Tank nearly crushed us both under its massive fists of fury "Ah!" I screamed as the Hunter leapt again onto another building "Put me down!" I yelled and then held my hands to my mouth "Francis! Bill! Louis!!! HELP!!!" I must have screamed loudly cause I noticed the hunter flinched.

I felt it the Hunter stop and put me down surprisingly gently. When I was down he pointed to the street below to see the others being chased by the Tank, and it was gaining "I have to do something!" I shouted as I tried to stand, but my ankle flare with pain and I collapsed onto the Hunter as it caught me again "Let me go!" I growled "I have to help them!" the hunter just stared and then pointed to a chimney that looked about ready to break.

I stared _does he want me to push it over onto the tank?…_ I glanced at the hunter and saw it was still staring. Its mouth in a slight frown…I may as take a chance "Can you help me push it over?" I asked lowly.

The hunter stare for a moment before nodding and helping me over to the chimney, when we were there I leaned against it and the hunter put both his hands against it and growled as he pushed. I could hear the bricks breaking as we both tried to push it "We gotta time it!" I yelled as I fought the pain in my ankle as I pushed the chimney.

The hunter just stepped back and leapt at it after a moment, slamming his body into the chimney and that did it, it gave way and tilted over the street and then it fell.

I watched as it narrowly missed Bill and the Tank roared before it was crushed under the large structure of bricks and cement "Yes!" I cheered and sat down to rest "We did it…" I muttered and turned to the Hunter, who was staring slightly and then he shook his head and growled before turning away.

"Leaving me like this?" I asked as I grabbed his arm and tugged "you're not leaving me like this to become some other zombies chew toy!" I yelled as I pulled him and made him face me, I nearly flinched when I saw his teeth bared _Yikes…gotta remember…hunter, not human…hunter_ I sighed and tried to calm down "Please don't leave me like this…" I tried my luck with a pleading pout.

The hunter just stared for a moment and his fists clenched and he turned away. _Is he going to leave? Leave me like this?!_ I was about shout but he kneeled over and gestured for me to get on "a piggyback ride?…" I asked in slight disbelief.

The hunter just growled and I decided to not push it and put my arms around his neck, not too tightly to be safe _I don't wanna make him think I'm trying to choke him_ I thought as he grabbed my thighs which caused me to hiss in pain as I felt his claws dig into the skin slightly. Then the pain was gone when he held them more careful of his claws.

I couldn't help but be grateful and curious as to why this hunter was being so…nice, if that was the word "Thank you…" I mumbled into his hood.

* * *

(Hunter POV)

I would not lie, I was aroused, the way she asked for my help, that tone of voice she used, it sent shivers down and up my body in a nice way _I've never had to restrain myself so hard before…not even when hungry_ I thought as I turned and kneeled, I growled and gestured for her to get on

"A piggyback ride?…" I heard her ask with slight disbelief.

I growled again and kneeled further, until finally she wrapped her arms around my neck and that made me tense that she could choke me, but I soon realised she wasn't about to _She has a good grip, good. That way she won't fall_ I thought and stood. She was surprisingly light.

With a running start I leapt onto another roof and landed hard but without the pain of a harder landing "Where are you taking me?" she asked as she tightened her grip on my neck in fright when I jumped again.

_Someplace safe of course…I can't hunt you if you're hurt_ I thought and then I cast a glance over my shoulder and hissed lowly while trying to NOT sound threatening.

She just sighed and let her head rest against my shoulder as I continued to jump across the buildings "Why are you helping me? And not trying to eat me or something?" she asked, her head still on my shoulder.

_That is a good question_ I thought and stared at my shoulder and chuckled "I don't know." I knew she didn't understand, but at least I answered her.

* * *

**End of chapter 5.**

**The plot thickens! What will happen next? What does Hunter have planned for Zoey? Read on and find out.**

**Now, good day and night to you all and if you would kindly review.**


	6. Restless night

**Protect that which is beautiful**

**Chapter 6: Restless night**

The Hunter was laying to the side in the moonlight as he stared with glowing eyes at Zoey, who stared right back with cautious, annoyed and frightened eyes.

Till finally…

* * *

(Hunter POV)

She finally glared "Stop staring at me!" she yelled angrily, apparently having had enough of my staring.

I chuckled in amusement, only earning another full glare from her.

"Do something…" I chuckled with a challenging smirk playing onto my lips, I knew all she heard was growls and hisses from me, but who cared? Her reactions were funny enough without her understanding me.

She huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance, "You're an asshole." she muttered, glancing at me in case I reacted to the insult.

I reacted, just not in her manner, I laughed, it was a deep, growl of a laugh.

She then looked interested in something, "Can you understand me?" she asked, raising a brow and inching closer.

I nodded, "I can." another growl, but she brightened to an extent.

"So now all of you hunters are stupid!" she smiled slightly, despite the insult she had just dealt to me and my kind.

I of course could not let that slide, hunters honor and all, with a malice filled growl I stood at my full height, imposing and taking steps towards my special prey, who then remember what I was, and what exactly I was capable of.

"I'm sorry!" she raised her hands in defense. I snorted.

With a quick push I swiped her hands away and used my other arm to grab her by the shoulder and dig my claws into the soft flesh, she whimpered but didn't yell or scream, which amused me, normally people would be yelling for help that would never come.

I applied more pressure to my claws, making sink deeper, she habit her lip and glared at me, her eyes watering from the pain she was no doubt fighting "You're sadistic!" she hissed finally, then yelped in pain when I applied even more pressure.

"I know." I said with a smirk "But only towards you." I added in a low, silky tone, though it was more of a hiss to her. I found I liked her pained yelp, then again, I liked a lot of things about her, I just found everything she did amusing.

"Stop it," she growled "You're hurting me!" she made a move to grab my wrist, I let her and waited to see what she would do to try to get me to let go, with a growl she grabbed my thumb and twisted.

I couldn't fight back the hiss of pain I let out when I heard my thumb click loudly, I retracted my hand and stared at it, the thumb was at an angle, "You deserved that!" she spat as she removed her jacket and moved the shirt so she could see the extent of the damage I had done.

I licked my lips at the sight of her blood and I took a long, but quiet, smell as the scent of it traveled to me, I sighed slightly, suddenly finding myself thirsty and hungry.

She was looking for something to wipe the blood away, I frowned "That's a waste." I muttered lowly in a growl, then advanced on her, when she stared at me I moved quickly and pinned her blow me, my arms holder her own by the wrists.

I also made a very good note NOT to leave myself exposed to another cheap shot like last time I was this close.

Her scent entered my nose again and I inhaled deeply, then I lowered my head down to her wound, "I'm not about to let you waste this…" I hissed softly, I heard her breaths quicken and her heart beat, my ears were sensitive enough to.

I glanced at the corner of my eye and saw she was closing her eyes, apparently thinking I was going to kill her now, _How wrong you are_ I smirked and lowered my mouth to her wound, with a small lick I tasted the blood, "Delicious…" I muttered, my voice husky.

She whimpered slightly in my ear, causing me to tense slightly, then continue, another lick "If I was going to kill you…" I said slowly "I would have done that a long time ago, I've had numerous chances." I took another lick and I felt her legs move to and try and force me off, but I made sure I was out of reach from her legs.

I chuckled at her attempts, "Now now," I chided "I'm almost done." I took another lick, the blood was nearly gone and replaced with some small smears and some saliva, but nearly done, I had cleaned my claws extensively in my life as a Hunter, so I knew how to groom myself, in a sense I was just cleaning her.

_And helping myself to some drink_ I added in my thoughts as I leaned away and stared at the wound, it would heal and be okay soon enough, I turned slightly and sure enough, she was glaring at me.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

She continued to glare, then turned away when I smirked. "I hate you." she whispered softly, almost out of my hearing range.

I chuckled, "I'm sure you do." I mocked, she must sensed the mocking air in my voice and turned to glare at me with anger.

* * *

(Zoey POV)

This Hunter, no, this Bastard of a perverted, molesting piece of shit Hunter, had the gall to lick me! Again! And to drink my blood like some, b movie vampire in the late night show!

I glared at him and his smug smirk came onto his face, his eyes fixed on me, I also felt disgust for myself, when he had been licki9ng my wound, I couldn't help but like the feeling, his tongue was warm and slightly rough, And that small, pleasured whimper that escaped my mouth even though I was sure I was biting my lips.

But I was only human _And humans can't help it when they feel good about something_ I thought glumly, the Hunter leaned away and finally let go of my arms, I examined my wrists, he held them hard and they were slightly red, but nothing more, with a glance I saw him stalk back to his little moonlight piece on the roof.

The Hunter growled something at me, If I had to guess it was a question "I wish you speak…least then I could tell if you're being an ass or just curious." I grumbled, when he didn't get an answer he hissed and I finally growled out "Whatever!" I crossed my arms and huffed slightly.

The Hunter chuckled and I glared at him, "What's so funny?!" I knew he understood me, so I could ask _I wish he were stupid, maybe I could figure out a way out of this mess and get back with the others._ I had to think, but for now, I was this Hunter's prisoner.

Which made wonder _Why? Why was this hunter keeping me alive and not tearing me to shreds_? I thought curiously, not that I wanted to die or anything, I was just using something to take my mind off the too smug for his own good Hunter staring at me.

I grabbed my jacket and fixed my clothes, I glanced at the Hunter while I did so, making sure he wasn't going to try anything funny while I had my attention elsewhere.

He growled again and turned, seeing him on all fours, he teeth bared and shone in the light of the moon, his hissed and growled as he glanced around furiously. "What's got you so riled?" I asked.

* * *

(Hunter POV)

"What's got you so riled?" I heard her asked me, but I wasn't about to answer, there was another infected nearby, I could smell it.

A cough sounded to my left and I saw a long tongue standing on the roof across from me, it was staring between me and my special prey, it coughed again and jumped across the small gap and landed with a thud on its feet in a kneel, standing he was taller then me, the messy green shirt he wore was torn and covered in blood, this Long tongue was clearly an elder among his kind. A veteran.

"Hello lowly Hunter." the long tongue rasped, glancing between me and my special prey.

I growled and spat "What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. That and he called me lowly, I was by far twice the killer this…long tongue was and he dare call me lowly?

The long tongue didn't appeared fazed by my hostility however "I hope you don't mind sharing your meal, I was tracking the three other humans, but then I caught scent of this one, and decided you might be willing to share, then we can hunt the other three later on." he explained, taking a cough here and there.

I glared "She's mine, and mine alone, go get your own food, don't try to steal mine." I replied harshly.

The long tongue stared with mock hurt "Steal? I am not like you lowly hunter, I am a proud infected, not like your save kind." he stated with a raspy cough.

I was becoming increasingly irritated with this long tongue "Leave." I growled warningly.

"Make me." he said with equal hostility, apparently giving up being civil.

* * *

**End of chapter 6**

**There it is, next chapter will be posted when I stop being lazy, till next time, now have a nice day and please leave a review if you can. Thanks.**


	7. Mortal Combat!

**Protect That Which Is Beautiful**

**Chapter 7: Mortal Combat!**

The Hunter and Smoker stood facing the other, both tense and ready for any attack their enemy might launch…

* * *

**Hunter POV**

I glared at the long tongue who glared back at me, his visible eye seemed to glow with hate. "Last chance!" I hissed "Leave and I won't kill you!"

The long tongue just coughed and glanced towards the side. _My prey!_ I turned and saw she was still there, but then I realised my mistake when something wrapped around my arm, however, instead of pulling me towards the long tongue, it jerked me to the side and dragged me across the ground then slammed me on the side of a air duct.

"Foolish Hunter…should have just shared." the long tongue's smugness irritated me to no end.

"Shut up…" I growled then stood at my full height, I was shorter then this thing, but I was an imposing figure to behold, as if on cue a gust of wind made my unzipped hoody swish and I flexed my claws "I'm gonna rip out your disgusting heart." I stated calmly.

The long tongue chuckled hoarsely and shot its tongue out at me, I ducked and it flew over me, then came back down and wrapped around my ankle, I hissed and grabbed it, raising my other arm to grab the air duct, the long tongue pulled hard.

I heard my ankle click and I howled in agony as a searing pain hit me, with a dark, sadistic glare I forced myself to shut up and let go, letting the tongue drag me towards the long tongue, who probably assumed I was in too much pain to put up a fight anymore.

"Die!" I howled when I was within five feet of the disgusting creature, white hot pain shot through me when I put pressure on my ankle, but I ignored it and pounced onto the long tongue, who glared at me hatefully.

"Do it!" he growled and spat in my face.

I raised my left arm and brought down, my five claws sinking into the long tongue's chest, he coughed and hacked in pain, but didn't die. "That all you got?" the long tongue chuckled as a faint trail of blood flowed from its mouth.

"No…" I smirked as I twisted my hand that was still embedded in his chest, making him cough and hack more, this time blood spurt from the wound and his mouth, "I'm just getting started." I chuckled.

Then it hit me, a sharp pain in the left shoulder, I howled and instinctively rolled off the long tongue and made a break for cover, when I was safely behind the air duct, I saw the long tongue glare at me and jump off the building into the street.

I turned my gaze back to the human, she was standing now, but the other three were there as well, the leader was glaring at my hiding place and aiming his weapon down at it too. "Come out! And we'll make it quick!" he yelled.

I snorted, I wasn't about to die here, not with the game still on. _And that bastard of a long tongue still out there, no, this game is far from done!_ I growled and grabbed my ankle, with a quick jerk and another loud crack it was back in place.

"Toss a pipe bomb!" the warrior yelled, I stiffened.

Beep…beep…beep…

Clang…

I turned to my right side, there, a small white rod with a blinking red light sat there, as if mocking me. "Son of a-!" I blacked out.

* * *

**Zoey POV**

I had watched that crazy Hunter and even crazier smoker battle it out like rabid dogs for a few minutes, I knew they were fighting to see who would eat me, probably like a prize and I thought I was gonna die, but then Bill, Francis and Louis showed up!

"Toss a pipe bomb!" Francis yelled to Louis, who nodded and grabbed a pipe bomb from his pocket, cook it and toss it expertly towards the air duct where that Hunter hid.

There was a beep and the explosion rang out, we flinched and then turned back, all we sat was a burnt roof and zero hunter.

"Got him." Bill said from beside me, "Good toss Louis." he congratulated the man with a nod.

Louis gave a mock bow, "Thank you, I'm here till Friday." he said with a laugh.

We all shared a small laugh before Bill handed me his pistol, "Here, you'll need this." he seriously and turned away, "There's a safe house up ahead down two blocks, once we get there we can get some R an R." he stated as we made our down the ladder they used to get up here.

Something struck me though, "How did you guys find me?" I asked curiously.

Francis replied, "we heard the sound of fighting and decided to check it out, when we found you and two infected fighting, he did what had to."

I nodded, understanding. "You guys thought I was dead didn't you?" I asked bluntly.

Bill shook his head, "No, we never lost faith in ya." he replied, Louis nodded and Francis grinned.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. But a nagging voice in the back of my head told me I wouldn't see the last of the dead Hunter yet.

_You think you saw him die_ that naggy voice countered my thoughts. And I couldn't help but feel it was right, I glanced over my shoulder, nothing on the roofs or streets, I sighed in relief.

"Safe house ahead!" Bill called with relief lining his words, with that we broke into a sprint with renewed strength.

As we neared the red door of hope, I heard a familiar howl and turned sharply, gasping when I saw him…

* * *

**Hunter POV.**

I stood fully on the building ledge, I could just hear her fright when she saw me, I would have felt smug, confident and ready, but all I felt in this moment was pain, blinding pain and anger. I glanced down at myself again and flinched, my clothing on the right side of my body was torn and singed, revealing my pale, grayish skin on my arm, the muscles were tense with pain.

The pants on legs were also more shambled, and my breathing was deep and erratic, but I stood tall and proud nonetheless, I stared directly at her and my pain seem to lessen to a degree, but it still bit at me and angered me further, "Enjoy your freedom!" I howled "Cause I'll only continue to hunt you again!"

She turned and ran even faster, I smirked, then flinched, the pain returning full force, I also needed some new clothes as my current outfit was now a total mess. "Annoying humans." I muttered angrily as I decided to enter the building and take the long way down, not sure if my body could handle the hard landing of jumping off the building.

I reached street level and immediately went to a human clothing store, to see if I could find something more to my style. I glanced and saw one of the few places where humans went for clothes, with a grin I walked inside and saw racks of clothes, different kinds.

"Hmm…" I gave a growl of approval when I stopped at some black hooded sweaters, they were like my old one, but larger, I glanced around and saw various pants too, _Yep…_ I thought with a pleased smirk _This is going to take awhile…_

* * *

**End of chapter 7!**

**Thanks for reading and what should the hunter wear now**?


	8. New threads and allies

**Protect That Which is Beautiful**

**Chapter 8: New threads and allies**

The Hunter stood before a mirror, glancing at himself in satisfaction…

* * *

**Hunter POV**

I chuckled as I saw my reflection, I looked barely anything like my old self, only thing the same on me now is my face, I gave a fanged grin and observed myself again.

I chosen a good set of threads for myself, I was now wearing a plain white shirt that could be seen with my coat still open, I was then wearing a sweater over that, black with the hood up, covering my hair which I combed back so it didn't get in my eyes, but there was some hair that hung in front of my face, but I ignored those.

I zippered up the sweater, I was wearing black pants that would have been loose and baggy had I not taped them at the ankles and thighs with some white hockey tape. I raised my arms and observed my work, my forearms to my hands were covered in that same hockey tape, tight enough to lower air resistance, but loose enough to let my blood through, I also put on some fingerless leather gloves so I didn't have to tape my hands up.

With a small grin I reached for my final piece, a large coat that went down to just below my knees, it was light and water proof, a shade gray, darker. I put it on left it open, I turned back to the mirror.

"Sharp." I said with a chuckle.

I hastily left the store and broke into a small sprint down the road to where my special was last headed, and oh will she be surprised to see me again looking this good. Call me conceited, but I looked damn good.

I grinned, but my previous injuries were still bugging me, but some rest will do me good when I get close enough to follow them again.

* * *

**Zoey POV**

The four of us had barely made it to the safe house before a Boomer puked on Francis, the horde was gonna get us if I hadn't thrown that pipe bomb I found in that small apartment house, I had to ask though…_Why was there a pipe bomb in a apartment?_ I never really thought to question it till now, who scattered weapons around?

"Zoey! Hey, are you listening?" I was jumbled out of my thoughts when I saw it was Francis who was talking to me, I turned to him and saw he was staring at my shoulder, I flinched, being reminded that was the shoulder where that Hunter dug his claws into and licked my blood.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced out there for a second, what were you saying?" I asked sheepishly with a small blush. I really shouldn't get too caught up in thought if I wanted to keep alive out here. I miss my dorm room.

Francis rolled his eyes, "We didn't notice." he said sarcastically as he handed me a med pack, "Take care of the shoulder." he ordered as he walked over to the counter and retrieved his Auto shotgun, he grinned when he heard the click of a shell being loaded into the chamber.

I glanced at my shoulder and remember the Hunter had licked the blood off, and it stopped bleeding awhile ago, so it was going to be alright, but to make sure, I opened the kit and grabbed some disinfectant, moved my jacket and shirt out of the and poured a small amount on it, hissing as the liquid stung. "Ow…" I muttered as I wiped it with a cloth.

"Alright, we'll rest here for two hours and get moving again to the subway station." Bill stated and glanced at us, "Any objections?" He added.

"None here old man." Francis replied, he seemed to always have energy if it involved killing infected.

"I'm still not tired!" Louis said with a grin, holding up his UZI.

I nodded, "I'm good too." I raised my pistol, and instantly felt I was under armed here, with a small sheepish smile I turned to Francis, "Uh, can I have your pistol?" I asked.

He stared, then nodded, handing me the small handgun, I felt more prepared now. "Thanks." he shrugged.

"Get some sleep while we're here." Bill ordered, sitting in his chair leaning back, eyes closed.

I decided I would do just that, letting my head rest against the wall I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep. Somehow, I could help but think the next few hours were going to be hell.

* * *

**Hunter POV**

I had followed the trail all the way to their little safe haven, I stood by a building, leaning against the wall as several of my infected brethren stumbled about, searching for lunch, any of them who glanced at me wrong were met with a cold glare and a vicious snarl, they knew to keep their distance from me.

I could faintly hear their conversation through the door bars, but I didn't care get any closer, as curious as I was, I think I survived death one too many times tonight for my liking. With a growl I glared coldly at an approaching hunter, who looked rather confident in himself seeing as he walked like he owned the damn street. "What do you want?" I asked.

The hunter stopped and shrugged, "Same as you, I want those humans, I don't care which, as long as I get something to eat other then other infected." he replied, as I thought, he was young, but not without experience.

I nodded, "You're more then welcome to hunt with me then, just don't slow me down, or go for the female." I growled, then gestured around, "We're going to have to be ready to move when they do, and don't try anything, you try to kill me, I'll rip out your heart before you can even blink." to emphasize my point I flexed my claws.

The hunter just nodded, he wasn't easily intimidated, which was good, that will get him far, but it would also prove troublesome.

_Young and brave, good, or bad combination_ I thought amused, remembering my days as a young hunter, but those were over, I now more deadly than most others. "We'll track the humans as they," I growled and pointed to the roof "Lets go, we'll need to rest." with that, I ascended to the roof tops via drain pipe. The younger hunter following me.

"So why the interest in the female human?" The young hunter asked me curiously.

I growled and shrugged, curling into a ball for sleep, "She is amusing, if I find something amusing, I keep it around till it no longer amuses me." I explained, then snarled softly as I cracked my neck.

"Why does she amuse you?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know, her blood tastes good, she has the most unexpected reactions that just seem really funny to me and she not too hard on the eyes for a human."

"So you have a crush on a human of sorts?"

I glared at him, bearing my sharpened teeth "I would not go that far, she is merely a form of entertainment for me, at the end of this hunt I will kill her, eat her then find something else to occupy my time."

He younger hunter gave a snort and curled into his own ball to sleep, "Alright, no need to be snappy about it." he yawned and muttered "Jerk."

I ignored it and let myself fall into a light sleep. For the hunt would begin soon again.

* * *

**End of chapter 8.**

**There it is, hope it was good and now I am tired and need sleep, adios and goodnight!**


End file.
